


The Real Story of The Great Pirate Darcy

by iwritelikeaninja



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritelikeaninja/pseuds/iwritelikeaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to one of my other fics, The Great Pirate Darcy. Basically a rewrite of Pride and Prejudice in a fairytale setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Story of The Great Pirate Darcy

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom by the sea there lived a great king. King Thomas Bennet was kind and fair and married a fair maiden, the Queen Francine Bennet. They were very happy together and were blessed with the births of five daughters. The eldest, Princess Jane, was twenty three and was beautiful and kind and had two small pet bluebirds whom she could call just by whistling. The second daughter was Princess Elizabeth, whom was most like her father, and frequently tested her mothers nerves by climbing tree's and getting into sword fights with the local village boys, and did not act at all like a princess really should. She was two years younger than her sister and was soon to have her twenty first birthday. The third daughter was Princess Mary. She was often regarded as much plainer than her two elder sisters, and was very studious, spending hours at a time in their palaces great library, devouring book after book. She was also very fond of playing the piano. There was another two years between her and Princess Elizabeth and she had recently celebrated her nineteenth birthday. The fourth daughter was Princess Katherine, whom at the age of only seventeen was very fond of embroidery and was very skilled at it. She was very fond of the outdoors and liked to sit and embroider in the warm sunlight. The youngest daughter was Princess Lydia whom was only fifteen years old and there was not a sillier girl ever to be found in all of the kingdom. She spent all of her pin money on ribbons and hats and cared very little for her studies and responsibilities that came with being a princess. 

King Thomas did not spend very much time on land. He was a great sailor and loved to sail around his kingdom on the great ship Longbourne. His wife and daughters always sailed with him. Princess Elizabeth was very much fond of sailing and her father taught her how to sail the ship and climb the riggings, much to Queen Francine's despair. Small boats always liked to sail beside them. The people of the kingdom loved their king very dearly and loved.to sail by him. One day, a great ship, larger than the kings own vessel starting sailing along side them. The ship bore the name of Netherfield and was captained by Captain Charles Bingley, and his first mate was his best friend, the notorious pirate, Fitzwilliam Darcy. No one knew why Darcy had given up his life as a pirate and settled as a first mate. But the inhabitants of the great ship Longbourne were about to find out! 

As soon as Captain Bingley's grand ship began sailing next to the great ship Longbourne rumours started flying.   
"I heard he is the prince of his own great kingdom not far from here and that he is leading his father's navy until he succeeds." Said one servant.   
"Well I heard that his kingdom is far wealthier than ours! And larger and so much more grand!" Said another.  
"If he is indeed a prince then he should marry one of our daughters!" Queen Francine cried.   
"I should think that he will find that very hard considering he has yet to meet any of our daughters." Replied King Thomas.   
"But just think Thomas, the union between him and one of our girls would unite the two kingdoms! Think of the jewels and riches and the power we may all could have!"   
"My dear Francine, you know I care little for any of these things. My sole purpose as king is to ensure the happiness and security of my people. One can live a long and happy life without jewels and riches and power."  
So Queen Francine huffed and puffed and stormed back to her cabin. Just as she had gone, Captain Bingley emerged from his quarters. He was a tall, fair sort of man, with a shock of ginger hair upon his head. He caught sight of King Thomas and called out to him.   
"Ahoy good sir! You must be King Thomas Bennet. Your majesty." He bowed quickly.   
"Yes I am King Thomas. You must be Captain Bingley. You have caused quite a stir by sailing next to my ship you must know."   
Captain Bingley looked concerned.   
"I can stop if you wish it your majesty. I can sail elsewhere!" Captain Bingley panicked.   
"No, it is not usually this exciting around here, adds a bit of colour to life eh." King Thomas joked.   
"I am holding a ball up at my palace in a few days time, perhaps you and your party would care to join us. The whole kingdom looks forward to them and perhaps I could be prevailed upon to let you meet my five girls." King Thomas added.   
"We should love to attend. We may not be a very large party. I sail only with my first mate Darcy and my sister Princess Caroline of the Kingdom of Netherfield."   
"Oh so you are a prince. My wife should be quite pleased with you. You must meet her at the ball."   
"I look forward to it your majesty. I shall see you there then." Captain Bingley bowed once more and went to send his ship.   
"Who was that you were talking to Papa?" A voice came from behind King Thomas.   
King Thomas jumped and turned to see his second eldest daughter Elizabeth.   
"Elizabeth my dear child, you must not startle your old Papa like that."   
"Sorry Papa. Was it Captain Bingley. Only Mama was asking if it was and if he was handsome and amiable."   
"Why don't you find out for yourself when he come to the ball tomorrow night."   
At these words he heard a loud squeal which could only have come from one of his daughters.   
"Really Lyddie must you be so loud?" Elizabeth asked.   
"But Captain Bingley is coming to the ball! Shall he wear his redcoat Papa? Is he really a prince and of which kingdom?!" Princess Lydia squealed.   
"I do not know the answers to everything Lydia. Now go back inside for your lessons.i thought Mary was supposed to be teaching you piano." King Thomas said and shooed his youngest daughter back to the ship's living quarters and turned to Princess Elizabeth.   
"I swear dear Lizzy you are my only child with a jot of sense!" He exclaimed.


End file.
